In the prior art there are numerous heating devices comprising a support and a heating element arranged on it, for example corresponding to DE 19741093 A1 or DE 3545454 A1. There it is attempted by the structural configuration of the heating element to heat the surface area of the support over as large an area as possible and as uniformly as possible, in order to produce a development of heat that is as good as possible on a heating side of the support.
Furthermore, it is known for example from EP 1152639 A2 to arrange a heating element on a support in a so-called meandering form. The looping of the meandering form is intended to cover substantially the entire surface area of the support, and consequently likewise make uniform heating possible.